


You're Always In My Heart

by Taezed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taezed/pseuds/Taezed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little quick story I wrote one day. If you like it please let me know and I'll write more!
> 
> Just some Larry fluff for now, but I have a full story but I'll only add it if you guys want me too!

Louis woke up to warm arms surrounding him, his forehead rested against Harry's bare chest giving himself the perfect view of his tattoos.

"Mm." He moaned snuggling deeper into Harry's arms causing Harry to wrap his arms tighter around him.

"Morning Lou." Harry said, voice raspy from waking up.

"Last night was amazing."

The couple had stayed up late the night before having lots of sex since it was there first time seeing each other in the past three weeks.

"Morning Haz." He replied, giving Harry two kisses on his full lips before nuzzling into the crook of Harry's neck both of them drifting off to sleep again.

 

RING!! RING!!

"Uhhhh that's my phone, I needa get that." Louis states. 

He goes to untangle himself from Harry but fails as he is pulled back up against his boyfriends warm chest.

"J'st leave it," Harry groans pulling Louis closer.

"Come on Haz, it could be important." 

When he finally gets to his phone - stopping briefly from the pain in his lower back-the call had ended. Soon after he got a text message saying.

 

Dear Mr. Tomlinson,  
You are to report to Atlanta, Georgia in the U.S. tomorrow night and prepare for your date with Danielle Campbell the day after. You will receive further instructions upon your arrival.  
\- Modest! Management

 

Louis stifles a groan and tosses his phone back onto the drawer before slipping back under the covers.

"Who was that?" Harry asks curiously. 

"Don't worry about it right now." Louis says running his hands up and down Harry's toned chest.

Harry groans and grabs Louis' hands stopping them. " Not right now Louis, I'm worn out from last night, and I bet you're really sore."

"I'll get started on breakfast, go take a shower." Harry finishes patting Louis stomach where the dried cum stains resided.

 

Louis feels much better after his shower, making sure to scrub off of the cum streaks on his inner thighs and his sweat. He shuffles down the hallway of their house and gets greeted by the smell of Harry's fry up. Harry, who's always enjoyed being naked was wearing nothing but an old apron, one that was given to him by a fan.

Louis sneakily tiptoes over to Harry giving him a sweet pinch on his right bum cheek.

"Lou!" Harry yelped in surprise, whipping his head around, frowning at his love.  
"That hurt." Harry states, jutting his bottom lip out in a childlike manner.

"Aw sorry Haz, I just could resist." Louis says massaging Harry's arse.

"Louis." Harry groaned shaking his butt knocking Louis hand away. " Go set the table." 

"Alright alright." Louis laughs walking towards their dinning room.


	2. You're Always In My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this is hella short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

"Oh Harry," Louis moans, closing his eyes. "This is so good." He shoves more of Harry's famous fry up into his mouth.

"Thanks Lou." Harry's says with a mouthful of food.  
"Now who was that on the phone?"

"Modest," Louis sighs, running a hand through his hair. "The want me to go stunting with Danielle in uh-um Georgia...Tomorrow."

"Oh." Harry frowns.

The atmosphere shifted instantly. "Fuck Modest." He spat, picking up his empty plate, walking over to the kitchen sink. Harry drops his dishes into the sink and runs his hand through his long locks.  
"You just got back Louis," he frowns, "I don't want you to go again." This instantly makes Louis feel as guilty as ever, seeing his Hazza look so hurt.

" I-I know Haz, but what can I do? What can we do?" 

"We could end this...right now, we could come out, then it'll all be over."

"Harry," Louis sighs walking over to Harry wrapping his arms around him. He pauses for a while and just stares into his green eyes trying to find the right words to say.

"I..I want that too, but Haz we can't, not yet. Once we leave Syco and Modest, we will...I-I promise." 

Harry turns his face away from Louis clearly upset. Louis sighs upon seeing tears slipping down his cheeks which makes his own eyes start to water. He gently touches Harry's face and turns it so he's looking into his eyes once again. "I promise. Let's just spend the rest of today together, ok?" 

"Ok." Harry replies leaning down meeting Louis halfway for a kiss. The kiss starts off gentle and sweet but then turns into something more. Harry tightens his arms around Louis' waist, clinging onto him and pulling him closer as if his life depended on it. A moan slips past Harry's lips when Louis tangles his fingers in his hair and tugs on his curls. With Harry's mouth open Louis pushes his tongue in and starts exploring his lovers mouth earning another moan from him. Harry backs Louis up until his back hits the counter then starts trailing kisses up and down his neck only stopping to nibble every other second. 

"Harry," Louis moans, "I-I...I thought you said you were worn o-out." He pulls Harry closer and unties the strings of the apron letting it fall to the floor, revealing Harry's naked body.

"Mm not anymore." Harry states, grinding himself onto his band mate.

"W-well I am still really sore from last night." Louis stutters as Harry starts sucking gently and then hard on one spot on his neck, leaving a mark while still grinding into him hard.

"Oh," Harry's says pulling away from Louis neck admiring the red mark he left. "Well maybe we can continue this later yeah? I did want to do a little shopping anyway." 

"Oh we'll definitely continue this later," Louis says breathlessly.  
"now go put some clothes on."


End file.
